A home NodeB (HNB), also referred to as a Femto Cell/Femto NodeB, or Pico Cell/Pico NodeB, etc., is a communication base station of extremely low transmission power for indoor scenarios, and usually provides wireless access services to home subscribers. The HNB extends indoor coverage of mobile signals at a relatively low cost, and satisfies the demands of subscribers for high-speed data traffics in an indoor scenario.
The subscriber access control mechanism of an HNB is different from that of a macro NodeB, a list of subscriber(s) allowed to access the HNB is preset by the subscriber of the HNB, in which identification information on the subscriber(s) allowed to access is recorded, and the identification information may uniquely identify one subscriber. The subscriber group(s) in the list of subscriber(s) constitute a closed subscriber group (CSG), and those subscribers not belonging to the CSG are not allowed to access the HNB.
As the random and uncertainty of the deployment of an HNB, interference inevitably exists between the HNB and a macro NodeB, such as a base station, a NodeB, and an eNodeB and between the HNBs.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of deployment of a macro NodeB and an HNB. As shown in FIG. 1, an HNB and user equipment MUE accessing the macro NodeB are deployed at a boundary of a cell of the macro NodeB, for example, UE1 does not belong to a CSG of the HNB. When UE1 is located at the boundary of the cell of the macro NodeB, relatively high transmission power is often needed to be set for UE1, so as to maintain the communication with the macro NodeB. If the user equipment MUE and the home UE of the HNB occupy identical physical resources, the uplink transmission of the UE1 will bring relatively intense interference to the uplink receiving of the home UE, resulting in fall of throughput or degradation of quality of communication of the home UE, and blocking the home UE when the interference is severe; and at the same time, it is also possible that the downlink transmission of the HNB will cause the downlink of the UE1 cannot operate normally. That is, for a user not belonging to the CSG of the HNB, when the user is located at a boundary of a cell of its serving base station and near the HNB, the user is very possible to be subjected to relatively intense downlink interference of the HNB, and at the same time, the user may bring relatively intense uplink interference to the HNB. The user is herein referred to as an interference user of the HNB.
Currently, following manners are used to detect an interference user.
First, judging, by an HNB, whether there exists interference MUE by detecting an uplink signal of the UE and according to a predetermined threshold;
second, deciding, by a serving macro NodeB, an HNB bringing intense interference to MUE according to a report of measurement reported by the MUE, and then transmitting a result of measurement to a corresponding HNB via such backward link interfaces as X2/S2, so that the HNB learns that there exists interference MUE, and then decides whether to further trigger an interference suppression mechanism; and
third, deciding, by a serving macro NodeB, an HNB bringing intense interference to MUE according to a report of measurement reported by the MUE, and then directly transmitting a triggering or recovering command (for which new signaling needs to be defined) to a corresponding HNB via such backward link interfaces as X2/S2, so that the HNB takes corresponding actions according to the signaling.
However, in the implementation herein, the inventors found that following defects exist in the prior art: if the first manner is used, the detection of performances by the HNB is related to a particular manner of implementation, resulting in difficulty in standardization; if the second and third manners are used, backward links are needed for interaction, which cannot be standardized at present; and these three manners do not satisfy the requirements on compatibility in Rel. 8/9.